


Книжная история

by Hvostya



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvostya/pseuds/Hvostya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке Garabatos:<br/>Б) АУ Крис Пайн/Закари Куинто l Закари Куинто/Крис Пайн. Зак и Крис знакомы с детства. И с детства тянется традиция — на каждый значимый праздник Крис дарит Заку книгу, Зак — Крису. (То ли еще мамы установили подобную традицию между детьми, то ли затянулась шутка — что угодно). С каждым годом выбор книги становится все более долгим и трудным, а сама традиция кажется все более нелепой. !Повзрослевшие Крис и Зак, началом романа каким-то образом служит старая-добрая традиция. Любой рейтинг.<br/>Предупреждения: альфа-ридеры говорили, что голодным читать не стоит. Серьезно! Герои никакого отношения к реальным людям не имеют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Книжная история

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garabatos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Garabatos).



**2004**

Крис выкладывает на тарелку кусок лимонного пирога с меренгой, наливает кофе в чашку и улыбается миссис Робинсон, как делал уже тысячу раз. Она приходит в кофейню несколько раз в неделю, занимает один и тот же столик у окна, который наверняка считает своим, и всегда заказывает лимонный пирог. Крис знает о ней почти все: как звали ее первого мужа, имена всех внуков, любимую композицию из репертуара Дюка Эллингтона и что однажды она собиралась сбежать из дома, но так и не осмелилась. Миссис Робинсон заходит в «Pinery» не за лимонным пирогом: ей скучно, дети и внуки разъехались по большим городам, осталась только младшая, Зои, а Крис не против поболтать. Это лучше, чем слоняться без дела по пустому залу в ожидании звонка. 

Он наливает кофе в свою пузатую зеленую чашку, садится напротив миссис Робинсон и спрашивает:

— Июнь нынче жаркий, да?

Она кивает, лукаво щурится и говорит, что в семьдесят третьем было намного хуже: от жары погибли все яблони, а озеро превратилось в грязную лужу. Крис отпивает кофе и ждет продолжения истории. Сценарий всегда один и тот же, только вопросы разные.

— Я тогда работала няней у хозяина мукомольни… — начинает миссис Робинсон, и вдруг благостную полуденную тишину разбивает пронзительный телефонный звонок.

Крис резко вскакивает, чуть не опрокинув стол, извиняется и бросается к стойке. 

— Алло! — бросает он в трубку. — Да, я слушаю! 

— Голые женщины? — спрашивает Зак. — Серьезно?

Крис улыбается, глядя на полку с книгами, и тянет телефонный провод, который приятно пружинит под пальцами. 

— Ты как-то заявил, что в состоянии оценить красоту женщины, даже если… — Он бросает взгляд на миссис Робинсон. — Даже если они тебя не интересуют.

— Да, — говорит Зак, — способен. На самом деле мне нравится книга, Хельмут Ньютон — гений от фотографии, просто… я ожидал, что в этот раз ты выберешь что-нибудь для чтения. Ну знаешь: слова, строчки, абзацы…

— Была мысль подарить тебе «Линию красоты» Холлингхерста.

— Я читал.

— Вот, ты читал. — Крис поправляет очки, которые постоянно сползают на кончик носа. — Кроме того, в день рождения стоит дарить что-нибудь приятное, а не высокую прозу, которая наверняка получит Букера.

— Не получит. Книга о геях и СПИде, еще и с подробным описанием гомосекса? Ни за что.

— Я бы поспорил, но у тебя сегодня праздник, поэтому — ладно, не получит. С днем рождения, кстати.

— Спасибо. — Зак шумно дышит в трубку, и Крис снова смотрит на полку. 

Традиция дарить друг другу книги на дни рождения и Рождество тянется со времен школьного книжного клуба, и чем дальше, тем сложнее выбрать подходящую. Альбом фотографий Хельмута Ньютона казался хорошим подарком для Зака — тот считает себя эстетом. Наверное, стоило все-таки остановиться на словаре научных терминов Алана Тьюринга.

— Мне двадцать семь, — говорит Зак.

— Я знаю.

Крис ожидает сбивчивой речи о том, что к двадцати семи годам пора уже обзавестись серьезной работой и перестать мечтать о славе, бегая с одного кастинга на другой и подрабатывая официантом, но Зак продолжает:

— …и я наконец-то получил большую роль.

— Да! — выкрикивает Крис, сжав ладонь в кулак. — Черт, да!.. Поздравляю! Отличная новость!

— Это сериал, роль второго плана, но у меня контракт на полный сезон, так что…

— Я знал, знал, что у тебя получится!.. 

— Спасибо, приятель. — Зак ненадолго умолкает и спрашивает: — Что ты сегодня нового приготовил? 

— Малиновый чизкейк.

— О-о, — тянет Зак, — я бы попробовал.

Крис улыбается уже не так радостно, разница между ними ощущается особенно остро: Зак получил роль в сериале, а он опробовал новый рецепт пирога. 

— Обычный чизкейк.

— А как твоя книга?

Черт, зря Крис обмолвился, что пытается писать. Теперь Зак каждый раз спрашивает, а он не готов рассказать о своем писательском опыте. Да и вообще, это такое клише: парень из маленького городка управляет кофейней и в свободное время пишет книгу. 

— Нормально.

— Может, пришлешь мне начало?

Крис качает головой, глядя на телефон. Цифры под диском полустертые от времени, семерка больше похожа на единицу, а сам аппарат давно стоило промыть с антисептиком. Или купить новый.

Он не хочет обсуждать книгу: это слишком личное, мечта, которой он поделился с Заком в минуту слабости. Если в издательстве откажут — а откажут, конечно, никому не нужен начинающий автор, — то Зак начнет делать то, что положено в таких случаях: сочувствовать, утешать и поносить издателей. У них единственный общий интерес — литература, сочувствие станет лишней переменной в уравнении.

Миссис Робинсон подходит к стойке и молча протягивает пустую чашку, Крис наливает ей кофе.

— Давай лучше о твоей роли. Кого будешь играть? — спрашивает он, прижимая трубку плечом и засыпая новую порцию зерен в кофемолку.

Зак, помолчав пару секунд, начинает рассказывать о сериале. Он больше не прячет эмоции за мягким тоном, и Крису кажется, что именно этот момент стоил ожидания. Ему нравится слышать низкий голос Зака, улавливать нюансы: нотки гордости, радость, опасения. Зак делится самым важным, и благодаря этим разговорам Крис ощущает причастность, будто сам имеет отношение к новому сериалу и к блеску голливудской жизни. Не то чтобы ему хотелось в Голливуд, совсем нет, просто… Зак такой. Он заражает своими увлечениями, так всегда было и будет.

После разговор переходит на местные новости, Крис рассказывает о дне города, свадьбах и помолвках, но это уже для галочки.

Они заканчивают минут через пять, прощаются, Крис кладет трубку и возвращается к столику миссис Робинсон. Она уже доела пирог и смотрит изучающе.

— Это был младший Куинто? Вы еще в школе дружили, верно?

Крис кивает, поправляет очки и думает, что Зак никогда не был его другом. Если дружба — это разговоры, забота и общие секреты, то ближе миссис Робинсон у него никого нет. Старушка, которой в апреле стукнуло восемьдесят четыре, его единственный друг. Еще один повод задуматься.

Она уходит, оставив три доллара чаевых, и Крис убирает со стола. Жара такая, что все сидят дома, посетителей нет и не будет до вечера.

После звонков Зака всегда так: сначала хорошо, а потом наступает откат, появляются ненужные мысли и сомнения, хотя, если взглянуть со стороны, в жизни Криса все прекрасно. Он закончил колледж, после года работы на Брюса выкупил дело и любит свою работу. Денег хватает, квартира над кофейней обустроена так, как он сам пожелал, будущее обеспечено, а что на личном фронте полный штиль — так Крис еще лет в четырнадцать понял, что любовь бывает только в книгах.

Он идет на кухню и включает миксер. Через пятнадцать минут в печке стоят два противня с маффинами, а в холодильнике застывает крем с ежевикой. В детстве Крис считал, что работа кондитера — лучшая в мире, потому что всегда можно съесть лишний кусок торта, но после трех тысяч испеченных пирогов и десяти тысяч кексов на сладкое совсем не тянет. Хороший способ избавиться от зависимости — и заодно от проблем с лишним весом.

Вечером в кофейне становится людно, и он снова задумывается о найме помощника, потому что одного выходного в неделю при шестнадцатичасовом рабочем дне явно недостаточно. 

К закрытию приходит Зои. Крис опускает жалюзи, заваривает ей чай и садится напротив. Она выглядит расстроенной, да и сам визит вечером накануне свадьбы — плохой знак.

— Торт почти готов. Коржи остывают, завтра утром займусь украшением. Ты насчет сиреневого цвета не передумала?

Зои обхватывает чашку ладонями, словно замерзла, хотя на улице по-прежнему жарко настолько, что асфальт плывет.

— Нет, я… Торт не нужен. Я заплачу, как договаривались, зашла сказать, чтобы ты зря не старался. 

Крис вздыхает и качает головой. Ссоры пар перед свадьбой — обычное дело, но впервые за два года у него отменяют заказ, и это плохо. Дело не в торте, конечно, хотя торт должен был получиться отменным. Грустно, что вместо положенного девичника Зои сидит в кофейне и выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется.

Он понятия не умеет, как нужно успокаивать женщин, его пугает перспектива, и в голову не приходит ничего лучше, чем накрыть ее ладонь своей и сжать. Зои медленно поднимает голову, смотрит так, словно что-то решила, и тянется через стол за поцелуем. Крис успевает отпрянуть в последний момент, сидит и ошалело моргает.

Она красавица, никто бы не отказался, но… черт, Зои только что отменила заказ на свадебный торт, у нее нервный срыв или что там случается с девушками после расставаний с женихами. Крис не хочет пользоваться моментом и уверен, что дело только в ее настроении. Такие красивые, яркие и общительные девушки, как Зои, никогда не считали его достойным внимания.

— Мне очень приятно, — говорит он, — совсем не против, давай в другой раз?.. 

— Другой раз? — переспрашивает Зои с вымученной улыбкой. — Другого раза не будет.

Само собой.

Она уходит, оставив чек, а Крис думает, что делать с невероятным количеством бисквита и ежевичного крема. Можно утром вместо традиционных пирогов приготовить несколько начинок и сделать гору пирожных с разными наполнителями. Устроить день бисквитов. 

*

В июле он нанимает старшеклассницу Рейчел. Режим почти не меняется: в пять подъем, пробежка до половины шестого, потом душ и выпечка пирогов и тортов до восьми. Зато с утра и до обеда, пока Рейчел в кофейне, Крис свободен и может заниматься чем угодно. Например, спать. Или торчать в интернете. Или редактировать свою книгу.

В день рождения Зак звонит через две минуты после того, как почтальон принес посылку — будто специально подгадал.

— Хочу шоколадный торт! — говорит он вместо приветствия. — Ты приготовил торт? Потому что ты должен!

Крис смеется и открывает посылку. Внутри «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса» в твердой обложке. Он заказывает свежие книги каждую неделю и не знает, как сказать Заку, что уже давно прочитал последнюю часть. 

— Шоколадный — нет, сегодня у нас день сливочных десертов, никакого шоколада… Зак?

— А?

— Спасибо за подарок.

Тот смеется.

— Уже доставили?

— Да. Я с удовольствием перечитаю.

— Открой, — говорит Зак со смешком. — Я знаю, что ты уже читал. Просто открой.

Крис вытирает пальцы о передник и осторожно поднимает обложку. На титульном листе что-то написано. Он снимает очки, берет книгу второй рукой и читает: «Кристоферу Пайну в день рождения с наилучшими пожеланиями», — и росчерк подписи.

— Зак.

— Что?

— Это же не… Черт, поверить не могу!

— Ага. 

У Криса нет слов, закончились, он онемел и больше никогда не сможет произнести ни единого звука, потому что… ну, потому что Зак сделал ему самый волшебный подарок в жизни. Крис вряд ли кому-нибудь признается, что история Гарри Поттера — одна из его любимых, и подпись автора — это… Черт, мыслить связно тоже не получается.

— Зак.

— Что? — Он улыбается, по голосу слышно. 

— Зак.

— А?

— Это прекрасный подарок. 

— Знаю.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. — Зак смеется, и у Криса внутри что-то приятно подрагивает в такт этому низкому смеху. — С тебя кусок шоколадного торта, когда я приеду.

Крис осторожно кладет книгу на прилавок.

— Ты приедешь?

— Когда-нибудь — наверняка.

Крис разочарованно выдыхает. Он был бы не прочь увидеться с Заком, угостить парой десертов, посидеть на берегу озера с пивом и послушать его истории о прослушиваниях и вечеринках вживую, а не по телефону.

— Как съемки?

— Нормально, — судя по тону, совсем не нормально, и Крис уточняет:

— Сложно?

— Да. Вписаться не получается. Тут все друг друга знают, третий год вместе снимаются, а у меня еще и роль неоднозначная. Но это ничего, главное, что я работаю, — звучит как мантра, которую Зак повторял столько раз, что она превратилась в скороговорку.

Нужно что-то сказать, и Крис говорит:

— Понятно.

— С кем будешь отмечать?

Он морщится, поглаживая корешок книги. С родителями, больше не с кем. Отец снова начнет рассуждать о том, что печь торты — не дело для мужчины, а мама — спрашивать о девушках, и это вряд ли отвечает концепции веселого праздника в представлении Зака.

— Так, — говорит Крис неопределенно, — буду кое с кем.

Зак догадлив сверх меры:

— Значит, у тебя никого нет?

— Нет.

Неловкая пауза перерастает в скомканное прощание.

Крис ставит «Гарри Поттера» на полку с остальными подаренными книгами и думает, что все-таки стоит испечь шоколадный торт.

Миссис Робинсон дарит ему лопатку для тортов, отлитую, судя по дате на ручке, в конце девятнадцатого века. Крис благодарит и целует морщинистую щеку, думая, что последний его поцелуй случился два с лишним года назад. Стоит начать отсчет заново, хоть это и жульничество.

*

Осенью у Рейчел снова начинаются занятия в школе, и она предлагает перенести ее рабочие часы на вечер. Крис поначалу сомневается, но Рейчел начинает его уговаривать: неполная семья, отец погиб на стройке, лишние деньги ей не помешают — не лучшие аргументы, чтобы убедить работодателя, но в итоге Крис соглашается попробовать. Несколько вечеров они трудятся бок о бок, он наблюдает и остается доволен. Рейчел успевает обслужить всех и улыбнуться каждому, клиенты не жалуются, и у Криса теперь свободна вторая половина дня.

Он начинает задумываться о том, чем заняться. Раньше всегда находились важные дела, а теперь в воскресенье можно сходить в бар, как делают местные парни его возраста, съездить в Блумсберг за чем-нибудь ненужным, просто поваляться на диване с книгой. 

Телевизор Крис до сих пор не купил: во-первых, сериал Зака крутят по нескольким каналам, а он пока еще не готов обсуждать сюжет и актерскую игру. Отсутствие телевизора — хорошая отговорка. Во-вторых, вся информация, которая выливается с экрана, кажется лишней и отвлекает. Кроме того — и это здорово удивляет — у Зака и без него хватает поклонников. Посетители от семи до восьмидесяти четырех обсуждают сериал и то, что их соотечественник звезда экрана. Даже миссис Робинсон, которая раньше называла телевизор злобной тарахтелкой, смотрит этот чертов сериал, а пару месяцев назад Зак был для нее всего лишь «младшим мальчиком Куинто».

После второй недели относительной свободы Крис решает оплатить рекламу на местном радио. Жители Милвилля и так знают, что он печет торты и пироги на заказ, но в округе несколько городов и поселков, где тоже случаются свадьбы и торжества. Даже если готовить только десерты, то выручка вырастет вдвое.

Звонков оказывается куда больше, чем он ожидал, и месяц спустя Крис покупает небольшой фургон. Миссис Робинсон советует разместить на кузове рекламу, как делают все местные, а Крис раз за разом отказывается, выдумывая все новые причины: времени нет, нужно сначала заказать макет, заказов и без лишней рекламы предостаточно. На самом деле у него есть лишние деньги, он давно решил, что именно стоит написать и какие цвета использовать, проблема в другом. В Барри.

Барри на два года старше, и в школьные времена его любимым развлечением были издевки над членами книжного клуба. Доставалось всем, включая Зака: на дверце его шкафчика Барри написал «пидор», не подозревая, что попал в точку. Крис старался относиться к насмешкам стоически, пока его разок не избили, предварительно утопив в унитазе рюкзак. 

В кофейню Барри заходит редко, обычно требует пива, которого в ассортименте нет, его шутки все такие же глупые, а после его визитов во рту все тот же неприятный привкус поражения. Идти к нему в автосервис и выслушивать очередные насмешки нет никакого желания. Здравая и своевременная мысль о том, что Барри попросту инфантильный идиот, совсем не помогает.

Крис разливает по банкам сливовый джем, когда Рейчел зовет его к телефону, не особенно стараясь скрыть любопытство. Зак назвался, а поскольку он теперь звезда, ей не терпится разузнать подробности.

— Мы в школе в одном клубе состояли, — говорит Крис, вытирая руки влажным полотенцем.

— С Закари Куинто? 

— Ага. 

Ее восхищение настолько явное, что Крис невольно улыбается. 

— Так вы дружите? — спрашивает Рейчел.

— В некотором роде. Я наверх поднимусь и оттуда поговорю, хорошо?

В своей квартире он снимает передник и косынку, садится на диван и поднимает трубку. Слышен громкий звук дыхания.

— Я взял, — говорит Крис.

Она продолжает молчать, слышно, как переговариваются посетители.

— Рейчел, положи трубку, — повторяет Крис.

Слышится щелчок и следом за ним — смех Зака.

— Та девочка, о которой ты говорил?

— Да. 

— Она тебе нравится, — сообщает Зак буднично.

Крис старается относиться к Рейчел ровно, он платит ей зарплату, но сложно не замечать ее красоту и то, как на нее смотрят другие.

— Рейчел на меня работает. У нас рабочие отношения. 

— И только?

— И только. Давай… давай лучше о тебе поговорим.

— Кажется, она меня знает.

— Тебя весь город теперь знает, — Крис не собирался бурчать, получается непроизвольно. Он ревнует Зака к остальным жителям Милвилля и считает, что имеет на это полное право. Никто не интересовался Закари Куинто, пока тот не начал сниматься в сериале.

— Правда?

— Правда. Скоро начнут мемориальные таблички с твоим именем вывешивать. Музей откроют. Памятник поставят. — Зак смеется, и Крис продолжает: — Хочешь подпитать эго — приезжай домой, тут тебя на руках будут носить.

— А ты будешь? 

— Нет, не буду. Я в меньшинстве, как всегда… Помнишь Барри? 

— Придурка Барри? Помню. Спорить готов, что он пьет и поколачивает жену, — говорит Зак.

— Нет.

— Что, толкает наркоту?

— В Милвилле? — Крис фыркает. — Конечно, нет. Тут всех наркотиков — дикая конопля на заднем дворе бойлерной.

— Неужели у него даже приводов в полицию не было?

— Может, и были, но вообще Барри… обычный. Живет, работает. Как все.

— Я разочарован, — бормочет Зак. — По всем литературным канонам он был обязан стать мелким преступником или алкашом. Жизнь чертовски несправедлива.

Кажется, они впервые вспоминают школу без наносной ностальгии по старым добрым временам, и Криса прорывает. Он рассказывает про то, что Барри творил после того, как Зак выпустился, в ответ выслушивает историю о лучшем друге Барри, который приставал к Заку в раздевалке. Сейчас тот женат и изображает порядочного семьянина. 

За разговорами проходит целый час. Крис спохватывается: Заку придется оплатить немаленький счет.

— Может, ты наконец-то запишешь номер моего мобильного? — спрашивает он. — Ко мне клиенты дозвониться не могут.

— Может, ты запишешь мой? Ни разу мне не звонил.

— Ты не предлагал.

— Ты тоже.

— Диктуй, — говорит Крис. — Буду звонить.

*

Рейчел попросила научить ее печь пироги, и Крис с радостью согласился. Теперь по субботам она приходит к половине шестого утра и помогает, записывая рецепты и технологические хитрости в небольшую тетрадь. Регулярное общение с человеком младше восьмидесяти благотворно сказывается на настроении Криса: он вспоминает, что все еще молод, что впереди долгие годы условно счастливой жизни, и улыбается чаще.

Или, может, дело в Заке. Они созваниваются почти каждый день и обсуждают действительно важные вещи. Не погоду, не городские сплетни, а то, что обоих на самом деле волнует. Постепенно Крис запоминает имена коллег и приятелей Зака, названия мест, где тот бывает, фамилии режиссеров, с которыми тот мечтает поработать, и через какое-то время их можно считать друзьями. Крис не озвучивает это вслух, но уверен, что Зак думает так же. Чувство общности, которого он до сих пор никогда не испытывал — не на таком уровне — ощущается как что-то новое и прекрасное. В плохие минуты Крис вспоминает Зака, и мир кажется более приятным местом.

Под Рождество он решает, что стоит изменить формат подарков и заказывает для Зака набор аудиокниг на дисках. Полное собрание сочинений нескольких американских классиков, английская поэзия девятнадцатого века, современная фантастика — никакой системы, литература на любой вкус. Вместо бумажных копий у Зака теперь триста шестьдесят пять книг, по одной на каждый день года.

Тот звонит за пять минут до наступления Рождества и рассказывает, что решил остаться дома, хотя его пригласили на пару вечеринок.

— Стоило пойти, — говорит Крис. — По статистике в праздники завязывается большинство романов.

Он тоже отмечает Рождество в одиночестве. На столе две толстые красные свечи и фаршированная индейка с клюквенным соусом, в окне подмигивает разноцветными огоньками гирлянда. 

— А сам-то!

— Меня никуда не звали.

На самом деле не совсем так: Рейчел приглашала отметить с ней и ее матерью, родители тоже были бы рады семейному ужину, но Крис предпочел одиночество и не жалеет. На столе вкусная еда, на проводе близкий человек и единственный друг. Крис всем доволен. 

— Ты неудачник, — говорит Зак. — И я тоже. Мы оба неудачники.

— Нет. Ты успешный востребованный актер, а я владелец малого бизнеса с хорошими перспективами.

— Мой контракт не продлили.

— Будет другая роль.

— А если нет?

— Если нет — вернешься в Милвилль, и я научу тебя печь чизкейки.

— О, приятно сознавать, что ты припас для меня теплое местечко.

— Припас, — соглашается Крис. 

Очень хочется спросить, собирается ли Зак приехать на праздники или просто проведать мать с братом, но тот снова ответит, что когда-нибудь — обязательно. Зак ненавидит Милвилль. Крис, к счастью, перерос свою ненависть и старается смотреть на вещи со здоровым оптимизмом.

— Спасибо за книги, — говорит Зак.

— Пожалуйста.

— Нет, правда. Я иногда полдня в дороге провожу, и твой подарок очень… очень хороший подарок, в общем.

Крис мычит что-то неопределенное. Ему еще не доставили посылку от Зака, и не исключено, что тот просто забыл, а спрашивать кажется невежливым.

— Понятно.

— Что тебе понятно? — уточняет Крис осторожно.

— Ты не получил мой подарок.

— Нет.

— Ну… До нового года обязательно принесут.

— Ага.

— Тебе понравится.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Там... а, ладно, лучше сам увидишь.

Посылку приносят тридцатого декабря. Внутри «Линия красоты» Холлингхерста, которую они уже обсуждали, и Крис сразу же открывает книгу в поисках автографа. На этот раз обошлось без имен, просто подпись автора. Холлингхерст живет в Британии. Заку наверняка пришлось хорошо потрудиться, чтобы ее заполучить.

На этот раз Крис не ставит книгу на полку к остальным, а поднимается к себе и перечитывает. При первом прочтении некоторые моменты он только взглядом по диагонали пробегал — читать откровенные сцены до сих пор так же стыдно, как было в четырнадцать. Наверное, Зак прав: он немного пуританин. Теперь, после долгих разговоров об однополых отношениях, пробуждается исследовательский интерес. Закончив читать книгу, Крис включает ноутбук и ищет статьи о том, как это происходит на самом деле. Ему немного стыдно, но любопытство перевешивает.

В новый год он долго бродит по комнате, сжимая в руке телефон, а потом набирает нужный номер. Зак на вечеринке и должен выбирать партнера для новогоднего поцелуя, но проводит первые минуты нового года, болтая с Крисом.

 

**2005**

— Зои ни с кем не встречается, — говорит миссис Робинсон, лукаво прищурившись.

Крис сидит напротив и смотрит через окно на улицу. 

— Угу.

— Не хочешь ее пригласить куда-нибудь?

Он качает головой, улыбаясь. Зои слишком хороша не то что для него — для Милвилля и для этого штата. Непонятно, почему она до сих пор не уехала.

— Я пытался однажды.

— А если я помогу?

Крис, подумав, качает головой.

— Не стоит. 

— Ты молодой и такой одинокий.

— Спасибо, я счастлив с тем, что имею.

— Ох, Крис… У тебя хорошо получается убеждать окружающих и себя, что жизнь прекрасна, но чего ты хочешь на самом деле?

Черт, он успел позабыть, что старушка только прикидывается божьим одуванчиком.

— Жизнь действительно прекрасна.

— Правда?

Крис снова смотрит в окно, пытаясь придумать ответ, который ее устроит. Миссис Робинсон точно не захочет принять во внимание удовольствие от работы, книг или общения. У нее собственное представление о счастье. Может, и правильное.

— Я реализовал все свои планы, — говорит Крис после недолгого молчания. — Я доволен.

— Не буду напоминать о разнице в возрасте и жизненном опыте…

— Вы уже напомнили, — бормочет Крис.

— ..но планы — это не мечты. Одиночество не может быть счастливым. И не стоит забывать о сексе.

Он удивленно приоткрывает глаза и пытается сопоставить образ миссис Робинсон: благообразная пожилая негритянка, бабушка восьми внуков, любительница сладкого — со словами, которые только что вылетели из ее рта.

— Когда ты в последний раз занимался сексом? Вообще занимался?.. Ты случаем не девственник?

Рейчел выбирает отличный момент, чтобы позвать его к телефону. Крис желает миссис Робинсон хорошего дня и с видимым облегчением сбегает за прилавок.

*

В апреле, поддавшись на уговоры Рейчел, он нанимает водителя. Заказов столько, что не остается времени на обслуживание посетителей, только на выпечку. Крис отказывается готовить горячее, но ни один праздник в округе не обходится без десертов из «Pinery», а в свежем путеводителе по Пенсильвании кофейню упоминают как «уютное заведение с типичным духом провинции и невообразимо вкусным лимонным пирогом».

Страницу Крис вырезал, вставил в рамку и повесил на стену.

Он по-прежнему просыпается в пять, бегает, а потом отправляется на кухню и проводит там несколько часов кряду. Крис всегда хотел стать кондитером и сомневается в своем выборе только когда приходится стоять за стойкой и улыбаться придурку Барри. Выпечка — это что-то вроде любимой Заком медитации. Крис вымешивает тесто и думает о своей книге: сочиняет истории, детали, характеры, а после рабочего дня поднимается к себе, садится за ноутбук и печатает.

Благодаря частным заказам денежный ручеек превращается сначала в реку, а потом в настоящий водопад — по меркам Милвилля, конечно, но все же денег больше, чем он в состоянии потратить. Через год, если прибыль не упадет, можно будет выкупить у Брюса здание.

Как-то вечером, когда все торты и пироги уже загружены в фургон, Крис садится за угловой столик с чашкой чая и обводит взглядом зал. За окном темно, люди постепенно расходятся. Миссис Робинсон сидит на своем обычном месте и читает журнал. После того разговора Крис опасается завязывать с ней беседы. Не потому что сомневается насчет своего счастья и планов — просто пока не готов обсуждать с восьмидесятипятилетней леди секс. Она выглядит так, словно ждет подходящего момента, чтобы снова загнать его в ловушку своими наводящими вопросами.

Рейчел выкладывает на тарелку печенье, ставит на стол и садится напротив. Несколько прядей выбилось из хвостика и обрамляют лицо. Смотреть на нее исключительно приятно. Как на статуи Родена. Или картины Дега.

— Пойдешь со мной на выпускной? — выпаливает она скороговоркой.

Крис приподнимает брови и тянет:

— Э-э…

— Я серьезно. У меня выпускной через три месяца.

Свой выпускной бал Крис прогулял. Надел костюм, вышел из дома и несколько часов бродил по окрестностям. Под дождь попал, мать потом возмущалась, что придется оплачивать химчистку взятого напрокат пиджака.

— Неужели тебе не с кем пойти?

— Есть с кем. Но я лучше пойду с тобой.

Крис тут же представляет себе логику Рейчел: с каким-то популярным старшеклассником не обойдется без выпивки, приставаний и тисканья на заднем сидении лимузина. А с Крисом все будет намного проще. Он — безопасный вариант. 

— Нет. Извини.

— Почему? — Рейчел старается не выказывать обиду, хотя разочарование висит над ней темным облаком. — Всего два часа твоего драгоценного времени!

— Не люблю выпускные. 

— Но ты ни с кем не встречаешься!

Крис смотрит, прищурившись. Так это было не просто желание провести выпускной вечер с кем-то совершеннолетним и сознательным, а приглашение?

— Пока ты тут работаешь, моя личная жизнь тебя волновать не должна.

— Я уволюсь.

С ума сойти. Криса никогда не приглашали девушки, ни разу даже не флиртовали, а эта уволиться готова, будто он стоит таких жертв.

— Рейчел… Перестань. Пожалуйста. — Черт знает, отчего она настаивает, Крису не особенно интересно и очень, очень неловко. 

— Так ты согласен?

— Нет.

— Значит, уволюсь.

Крис потирает щеки и думает, как бы свести все проблемы к минимуму. Ничего лучше, чем принять ее приглашение, в голову не приходит, а этого делать нельзя. Помимо разницы в возрасте и того факта, что он платит ей зарплату, есть еще множество подводных камней. Ее красота. Ее настойчивость. Его нежелание что-либо менять.

— Это шантаж, ты понимаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно.

— Неужели тебя никто не пригласил? 

— Конечно, приглашали. Но ты мне больше нравишься.

Щеки Криса заливает краской, уши пылают. Вспоминаются школьные времена, когда одноклассницы улыбались ему только когда хотели списать или о чем-то попросить, все остальное время он был невидимкой. 

Предложение Рейчел запоздало лет на восемь. 

— Ты не уволишься, — говорит он. — А на бал я не пойду.

— У тебя есть три месяца, чтобы передумать. 

Крис качает головой.

— Это вряд ли.

Рейчел возвращается за прилавок и больше о своем предложении не напоминает, что Криса более чем устраивает.

*

Он пробегает по окраине Милвилля, когда звонит телефон. На часах двадцать минут шестого, солнце только выплывает из-за гор. Легкая морось, почти туман, в нежном освещении повисла над улицами — как у Нормана Мейлера. Воздух чистый и свежий. 

Крис останавливается, делает пару глубоких вдохов и вынимает из кармана трубку. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты так рано проснулся, — говорит он вместо «алло».

— Я еще не ложился, — у Зака непривычно хриплый голос, а гласные слишком длинные. — Как поживаешь?

— Ты выпил?

— Нет. Не совсем.

— Под кайфом?

— Отключи негодование, милый. Это всего лишь травка.

— Всего лишь?..

— Не читай мне нотации. Я позже перезвоню, если ты не расположен беседовать.

Крис в майке и тонких спортивных брюках, после бега кожа влажная, и через несколько минут без движения он покроется изморозью. 

— Я… расположен. У тебя что-то случилось?

— Ничего особенного, — Зак громко дышит в трубку. На фоне окружающей Криса тишины звук дыхания кажется неестественно громким. — Я уже пять месяцев не снимаюсь, бегаю по прослушиваниям, за полгода сыграл один раз. Роль трупа. Трупа! В мешке!.. Вчера мне предложили съемку в порно. Две штуки за фильм. Я не сразу отказался, думал — может, стоит согласиться?.. А ночью от скуки подставил зад парню, даже не спросив его имени. Теперь еще и ты меня осуждаешь.

— Нет, я… я не осуждаю, — говорит Крис, пытаясь переварить услышанное. 

В школе Зак был тщедушным носатым очкариком, он из того типа людей, которые даже в лучшие времена выглядят страшилами. Мысль, что у него пару часов назад случился одноразовый перепих, никак не укладывается в голове. Крис привык считать Зака собратом по несчастью: оба далеко не красавцы, у обоих неудавшаяся личная жизнь. Новость вызывает всплеск разочарования. 

Или Зак попросту сочиняет.

— Надеюсь, ты использовал презерватив, — говорит Крис.

— Он. Он использовал.

— Может… — Крис прикусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на линию гор вдалеке. Верхушки едва просматриваются из-за тумана. — Может, вернешься?

— Я пока не настолько отчаялся.

— Место официанта всегда твое.

— Официантом я и тут могу работать. Уже пробовал. Не нравится.

— Зак… Если будет плохо с деньгами — ты позвони, хорошо? Я пришлю.

— Думаешь, я соглашусь взять твои деньги? — Зак смеется, и смех этот отдает отчаянием. — Пока мне хватает. Когда закончатся, соглашусь на порно.

Крис уже замерз, волоски на руках дыбом стоят, а в спину еще и ветер поддувает.

— Мне пора в кофейню. Давай я с утренними делами разберусь и перезвоню, хорошо?

Зак молча сбрасывает вызов. 

Утром заказывают несколько тортов, и Крис торчит на кухне до темноты. Он вспоминает о своем обещании перезвонить только к полуночи. Зак не берет трубку. Не берет и на следующий день, и через день. К концу второй недели Крис перестает названивать и решает подождать звонка от Зака.

*

В мае он нанимает помощника и по утрам учит Джона премудростям кондитерского искусства, как прежде — Рейчел. Тот оказывается въедливым и думающим учеником: задает вопросы, пробует, экспериментирует со вкусами и добавками. Через пару месяцев его уже можно с полным правом назвать кондитером. В украшении тортов и оформлении пирожных Джону еще стоит попрактиковаться, но выпечка у него выходит отменная. 

Крис несколько раз оставляет кофейню на него и Рейчел, и мир не рушится, все прекрасно, посетители не жалуются. Однажды вечером эти двое уходят из кофейни вдвоем, держась за руки, и Крис улыбается. Это к лучшему. Вообще все прекрасно — все, кроме отношений с Заком, который по-прежнему не отвечает на звонки, только изредка шлет СМС с отговорками про занятость и работу. Выглядит это так, словно он не готов сказать напрямую, что больше в Крисе не нуждается, но и отпустить не хочет. Это сбивает с толку и раздражает.

На день рождения Крис отправляет ему «Приключения Тома Сойера» (первое издание, заказывать пришлось в Европе, цену Крис не назовет даже под страхом смерти). Книга о дружбе, и он хочет, чтобы Зак понял.

Тот звонит, сухо благодарит и тут же сообщает, что опаздывает на встречу. Вся легкость общения и принятие, которое Крис ощущал, ушли. Он не знает, как разрушить стену отчуждения, как снова стать нужным, и переживает — не из-за того, что потерял единственного друга, а потому что беспокойство о Заке стало таким же естественным, как дыхание.

В его день рождения Зак присылает «Сумерки» Стефани Майер, и пусть там внутри автограф, подарок выглядит издевательским.

Крис ставит книгу на полку и звонит Заку. Тот не отвечает ни в первый раз, ни в десятый. 

*

Рейчел поступила в общественный колледж, но решила остаться в Милвилле. Помимо обслуживания посетителей она принимает заказы, ведет учет и планирует поездки водителя, Крис только печет вместе с Джоном и подбивает бухгалтерию. Все бы хорошо, но настроение колеблется около нуля, даже любимая работа не особенно помогает отвлечься. Он поднимается домой только поспать и принять душ, света белого не видит и все чаще задумывается о доктрине счастья. Может, миссис Робинсон была права. Может, стоит попробовать с кем-нибудь познакомиться.

В конце декабря ни на что не хватает времени. Помимо обычных заказов, которых и так предостаточно, все хотят купить выпечки к праздникам, вдобавок Рейчел отпросилась на пару дней, а она полтора года работала без отпуска, и Крис не смог отказать.

Он стоит за прилавком в своем поварском наряде и понимает, что после следующей чашки кофе свалится в кофеиновую кому. Руки подрагивают от усталости, а миссис Робинсон все ест свой лимонный пирог, поглядывая в его сторону — ожидает, что он подойдет поговорить, но сил нет даже на разговоры.

Крис снимает очки, протирает их передником, а когда снова надевает, видит перед собой мужчину. Точно не местный: дорогое кашемировое пальто, шарф в черно-серую полоску — здесь так не одеваются. Его лицо чем-то знакомо, и Крис пытается вспомнить, где мог видеть эти брови. Наверное, один из давних клиентов.

В ответном взгляде появляется удивление — что странно, — и Крис, спохватившись, растягивает губы в формальной улыбке. 

— Простите, я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Можете, — говорит тот. — Я ищу владельца, не скажете, где его можно найти?

— За-ак? — тянет Крис, и его голос, поначалу низкий, подскакивает на октаву вверх.

О, черт. Быть не может. Не может, потому что Зак в школе был страшненьким носатым мозгляком в очках, ничего общего с этим мужчиной напротив, разве что брови. И рот. Наверное. Черт, стоило хоть одну из его работ посмотреть или поискать фотографии в интернете. Зак изменился, и превращение невероятное. Черты лица те же, но недостатки сгладились: монобровь превратилась в две, лицо вытянулось, без очков глаза кажутся больше. Неудивительно, что все местные дамы по нему с ума сходят.

— Кри-ис? — удивленно тянет в ответ Зак. — Правда? Ты… Другой. Совсем другой. 

— Ты тоже.

— Совсем не такой. Если бы я знал…

— Ну да.

— Ага.

Похоже, они теперь всегда будут общаться при помощи коротких обрывочных фраз и междометий. Крис продолжает жадно его рассматривать и не знает, что сказать.

— Так что, — говорит Зак с усмешкой; его зубы ровные и белые, как в рекламе клиники стоматологии, — где мой шоколадный торт?

При нем даже смеяться неудобно, хочется вытянуть руки по швам и плечи расправить. Крис в своей обычной рабочей одежде: передник, повязанная на манер банданы белая косынка — а Зак выглядит потрясающе. Такие руководят корпорациями. По крайней мере, в голливудских фильмах.

— Прямо сейчас шоколадного нет, кексы подойдут в качестве временной замены?

— Подойдут… Ты можешь выйти в зал поговорить? Или мне зайти попозже?

Миссис Робинсон доедает свой пирог, других посетителей нет, последнюю партию выпечки уже повезли заказчику. Крис кивает.

— Могу. Присядь пока. Хочешь кофе или что-нибудь еще?

В витрине стоит пятиэтажный свадебный торт, который должны забрать следующим утром; Крис не ради рекламы его выставил, просто эта громадина не помещается в холодильник. Бисквит покрыт розово-персиковым кремом и украшен орхидеями из белого шоколада и кружевом из черного. Вырисовывать на пергаменте шоколадные узоры Крису нравится даже больше, чем пробовать новые рецепты. Получается, вроде бы, неплохо.

Зак присаживается на корточки и смотрит на торт, приоткрыв рот.

— Ух, какая красота… Этот можно попробовать?

— Нет, но… Присядь, я сейчас.

Крис заходит на кухню, прикрывает за собой дверь и выдыхает, прислонившись к ней спиной. Он не ждал этой встречи, еще и Зак совсем не такой, каким запомнился. От всего этого голова кругом идет.

Отдышавшись и кое-как успокоившись, Крис выставляет на стол обрезки бисквита и вынимает из холодильника контейнеры с кремом и украшениями. Через несколько минут на блюде стоит еще один торт, который выглядит младшим братом того, с витрины.

Крис возвращается в зал, молча ставит перед Заком блюдо, вручает вилку и идет к кофе-машине. Ему все еще не по себе, руки подрагивают, и стоит чем-нибудь заняться, чтобы отвлечься. Зак, с которым он разговаривал по телефону, был знакомым и близким, а сидящий в зале мужчина слеплен из другого теста. Такие в его кофейню не заходят, таким положено прогуливаться по красным дорожкам перед телекамерами.

— Мне с молоком, — окликает его Зак. — И с сахаром.

Крис затылком ощущает его взгляд, пока взбивает молоко в пену и разливает по чашкам кофе. Миссис Робинсон прощается и выходит, оставив на столе чаевые, и больше повода тянуть нет. Тишина такая, что слышен гул холодильников. 

Крис приносит чашки и садится напротив Зака. В горле пересохло, кофе ничуть не помогает унять жажду, еще и сердце частит. Он решает, что это из-за передозировки кофеина, потому что нервничать из-за визита школьного приятеля — чересчур даже для него.

Крис никогда так жадно на мужчин не смотрел, вообще раньше не смотрел, но это ведь Зак — совершенство от изгиба губ до прически. Он мог заниматься сексом с незнакомцами в клубах, мог выбирать и отказывать. Все, что Зак рассказывал о своих связях — правда. 

— Ты надолго? — спрашивает Крис.

— Пока не знаю. Возможно, — его низкий глубокий голос очень подходит внешности, акцент резко отличается от привычного местного говора. Черт, и почему Крис не хотел смотреть тот чертов сериал? Было бы не так неловко. 

Он обхватывает чашку обеими руками и слизывает с губ молочную пенку. Зак внимательно смотрит, и нужно срочно что-нибудь сказать. 

— Все настолько плохо?

— Год без серьезной работы. Вряд ли имеет смысл продолжать. Непопулярный типаж. Недостаточно привлекательный для главных ролей, — Зак говорит так, словно повторяет чужие слова, — слишком запоминающийся для ролей второго плана.

— Ты? У тебя непопулярный типаж? Да они идиоты!.. 

— Спасибо, — отвечает он со смешком. — Я рад, что ты так считаешь.

— Нет, серьезно!.. Ты потрясающий! — Крис пытается подобрать слова получше, но в итоге выдает то, что первым приходит на ум: — Ты очень… Нет, я понимаю, что мужчинам такое не принято говорить, а я профан, просто… Ты красивый. 

— Эм-м, — тянет тот, — даже если и так, работу мне все равно не предлагают.

Кажется, Зак окончательно потерял веру в себя. Крис смотрит на торт, который так и стоит нетронутым. 

— Попробовать не хочешь? 

— Что? А… Да. — Зак снимает пальцем крем сверху и слизывает. Получается естественно, но у него в другой руке вилка, и вывод сам собой напрашивается. Тем более, Крис никогда не ставил под сомнение его актерский талант. 

По спине ползут мурашки. Не самое приятное ощущение.

Вряд ли это попытка соблазнения — скорее, Зак проверяет границы дозволенного. Как бы то ни было, Крис не рад такому повороту и понятия не имеет, как реагировать. Может, Зак привык так себя вести, может, у него оральная фиксация и он облизывает пальцы при любой возможности — неважно. 

— Торт, — напоминает Крис, — не только из крема состоит.

Зак смотрит на него пару секунд и поддевает вилкой шоколадное кружево.

— Жалко портить.

— Ничего, я могу еще приготовить.

Он внимательно следит за тем, как Зак ест, и напряжение понемногу отпускает. Становится легче дышать, ладони больше не потеют, получается вытянуть ноги и расслабить плечи. Пусть Зак выглядит как ходячая реклама одеколона, пусть он избавился от провинциального акцента и носит дорогую одежду — все равно он Закари Куинто, который присылал Крису книги и звонил. Не посторонний и не звезда сериалов. Просто Зак.

— Почему ты решил стать кондитером? 

Крис хмыкает.

— В старших классах я работал здесь, у Брюса, а потом в Блумсберге, когда уехал в колледж, нашел работу в кондитерской. Три года днем грыз гранит науки, а вечерами учился печь торты и пироги. Обычно я говорю, что это судьба.

— Ты мог остаться в городе. Или уехать в Питтсбург, да хоть в Нью-Йорк. Ты же отлично учился.

— Мне нравится моя работа.

— Почему здесь?

Ну да, Зак терпеть не может Милвилль, а Крис давно примирился с малой родиной и с людьми, которые населяют город. Стоило вырасти и вернуться, чтобы осознать всю радость жизни в таком месте.

— Мне удобно. Я всех знаю, меня все знают.

— В большом городе можно заниматься тем же самым. — Зак отправляет в рот очередной кусок торта, пережевывает и довольно выдыхает: — Потрясающе. В Лос-Анджелесе к тебе бы очередь выстроилась.

— Спасибо.

— А насчет переезда ничего сказать не хочешь?

— Мне и здесь неплохо.

— Может быть лучше.

Крис не понимает, к чему эти уговоры. Зак вернулся, потому что у него в Лос-Анджелесе не сложилось, а сам зачем-то убеждает Криса переехать. 

— Меня все устраивает.

— Ты подумай. Серьезно. Я не настаиваю, просто подумай.

— Послезавтра Рождество, — говорит Крис. — Не хочешь зайти на ужин?

Прошлый Сочельник был замечательным, потому что он провел его, болтая с Заком по телефону. Очень хочется повторить этот опыт вживую.

Зак с грустью смотрит на торт.

— В меня больше не поместится. Насчет Рождества не знаю пока. Поживем — увидим. 

На расстоянии Крису казалось, что они нуждаются друг в друге — не учитывая последние месяцы, — но теперь понятно, что он ошибался.

Под ребрами неприятно покалывает.

Крис снимает очки, вертит в пальцах, опять напяливает на нос. Множество ненужных движений, и все из-за неловкости. 

— Погоди, — говорит Зак, — не надевай. Я посмотреть хочу. 

Он послушно складывает заушники и думает, что пора перейти на линзы. Жаль, что времени нет к врачу за рецептом съездить. Без очков неудобно, картинка расплывается и теряет четкость. Крис моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение.

— С ума сойти, — выдыхает Зак с восхищением. — Никогда такого цвета не видел. Ты в школе совсем мелким ботаном был, я не замечал, а сейчас…

Крису кажется, что это наносное, попытка поддеть или вогнать его в краску. 

— Перестань, — бурчит он. — Ну голубые у меня глаза, подумаешь. Тут у каждого второго такие же. А ботаном я как был, так и остался.

— Нет, — говорит Зак, понизив голос, — ничего подобного. 

Крис уже под землю готов провалиться. Его часто хвалят за талант, за вкусные пироги и оформление праздничных тортов, но никто никогда не выделял за цвет глаз. 

— Хватит.

— Не надевай эти очки больше, — говорит Зак, — они уродливые и совсем тебе не идут. Такие глаза нельзя прятать. 

Крис поджимает губы и хмурится. Он уже дважды попросил прекратить, а Зак все равно продолжает. Встреча проходит совсем не так, как представлялось: ни обсуждений книг, ни разговора по душам, только странные смущающие реплики, которые сложно принять всерьез. 

На часах почти девять, пора закрывать кофейню. Крис не собирается выставлять Зака вон, но и особенной радости от встречи не испытывает. 

— Смотрел бы и смотрел. — Зак встает, наклоняется над столом, пару секунд рассматривает его лицо и вдруг прижимается губами к его губам. Это не настоящий поцелуй, всего лишь касание. 

После всего услышанного следовало ожидать чего-нибудь эдакого.

Крис резко подается назад, едва не свалившись со стула, и шарит рукой по столу в поисках очков. Зак наверняка смеется. Или еще что — Крис ни черта не видит.

Найти очки и надеть получается не сразу. Оказывается, что Зак спокоен и даже не улыбается: сидит напротив и барабанит пальцами по столу.

— Какого черта? 

— Ну, — Зак выстукивает неровный ритм, — вероятно, я неправильно понял. 

— Что ты понял неправильно? — Крис почти рычит, он зол и растерян. 

— Тебя. 

— Я не давал ни единого повода!

— Твои звонки, просьбы вернуться, шутки. Все наши разговоры. Ты вел себя как любой недавно определившийся гей. Черт, да одни только расспросы насчет сцен из «Линии красоты» уже тянут на восьмерку по шкале Кинси!

— Я думал, мы… что мы друзья, — говорит Крис. — Приятели. Как угодно. 

— Ни один мой приятель-натурал не смог прочитать Холлингхерста.

— А я смог! Такие у меня широкие взгляды! 

Зак пожимает плечами. 

— Мне казалось, что у нас дружба с подтекстом. 

Он спокоен, и Крис из-за этого чувствует себя только хуже. 

— Не было никакого подтекста!

— Как скажешь. — Зак встает и начинает застегивать пальто. — Я лучше пойду.

— Ну да. Конечно. 

— Извини, если обидел.

— Да плевать, — говорит Крис, рассматривая свои лежащие на столе руки. — Переживу.

Зак уходит, а он пытается уложить в голове все произошедшее. На языке вертится одна фраза: «С ума сойти», — почему-то с голливудским акцентом, губы до сих пор покалывает. Неважно, зачем Зак его поцеловал, Крис не в состоянии анализировать. Главное, что в остатке глухое разочарование. Как обычно. Наверное, ему на роду написано обманываться в ожиданиях.

*

Ночью Крис почти не спит. Как только начинает проваливаться в дрему — тут же вспоминает Зака, его слова, поцелуй, и сон отступает. Он бы рад думать о чем-нибудь другом, хотя бы о работе или прочитанных книгах, но переключиться не получается.

Звонок будильника кажется спасением. Крис вскакивает, быстро надевает спортивный костюм, спускается вниз и выходит на улицу. Все покрыто ровным слоем снега, который серебрится под светом фонарей, дома украшены рождественскими огоньками, с неба продолжают ровной стеной падать пушистые хлопья, и город выглядит чудесно — Крис будто в застывшую зимнюю сказку попал. 

Вокруг ни души.

Он с восхищением осматривается, включает на телефоне музыку, всовывает в уши наушники и понимает, что нужно двигаться, иначе замерзнуть недолго.

Главную улицу уже расчистили, а на тротуарах завалы по колено. Крис разминается, делает несколько приседаний и выбегает на дорогу. Воздух свежий и чистый, как бывает только зимой, изо рта вырываются облачка пара. Очки во время снегопада только мешают, и он прячет их в карман.

Бег всегда помогает.

За городом ощущение нереальности усиливается: вокруг только деревья, асфальт приятно пружинит, в уши льются звуки тягучей баллады, и Крису кажется, будто сбылась его детская мечта попасть в Нарнию. Он останавливается, чтобы осмотреться, и вдруг на секунду перестает дышать, когда все мысли сами собой раскладываются по полочкам. Вдруг становится кристально ясно, что дело не в поцелуе, причина его злости кроется в другом, и осознание — как яркая вспышка. Криса совсем не беспокоит, что Зак мужчина. Он пытается обнаружить в себе отторжение или гадливость, но не находит. Все куда хуже, чем казалось накануне. Нужно время, чтобы примириться с этим открытием, осознать и принять, но одно уже яснее ясного: он не против повторить. 

Стоило озаботиться вопросом собственной сексуальности раньше, как делают все нормальные люди — тот же Зак, к примеру, — и годы в колледже прошли бы куда приятнее.

Крис сжимает ладони в кулаки и громко выдыхает; пар быстро растворяется в холодном воздухе. 

Он годами пытался не думать о сексе и отношениях применительно к себе, это всегда были истории о других, вымышленных, людях, которые чудесно ложились на бумагу. Его опыт ограничивается одним не особенно удачным разом, и теперь начинает казаться, что не удалось именно поэтому. Может, он и Рейчел отказал, потому что никогда по-настоящему не интересовался девушками. Может, всю жизнь обманывал себя и окружающих. Может, поэтому никогда не влюблялся по-настоящему.

Осознание давит на плечи, пригибает к земле, злость на Зака никуда не делась. Крис все еще мысленно составляет фразы, которые стоило сказать — задним умом все крепки, — но теперь понятно, что поцелуй был всего лишь удобным поводом выставить Зака вон. Дело в другом: в том, как Зак выглядел, как себя вел, как говорил и как легко ему далась встреча — словно Крис всего лишь старый знакомый, которого можно поцеловать, не задумываясь о последствиях. Месяцы молчания тоже не стоит сбрасывать со счетов.

Крис выключает музыку, вытаскивает наушники и поворачивает назад. Обратный путь кажется втрое длиннее, мимо проезжает пара автомобилей, и ощущение волшебства окончательно рассеивается.

Он подбегает к кофейне, тянется за ключами, заодно надевает очки и видит, что у дверей кто-то есть. Все местные знают, что кафе открывается в восемь, а на часах без двадцати шесть. Вход не освещен, давно стоило повесить под козырьком фонарь, и Крис прищуривается. 

Это Зак. Смотрит исподлобья, переминается с ноги на ногу и выглядит виноватым. Крис приглушает злорадство, подходит к дверям и отпирает замок. Пальцы слушаются плохо — и от холода, и из-за волнения. 

Зак продолжает молчать, а на улице слишком холодно, чтобы держать дверь открытой.

— Ну, — говорит Крис, включив освещение, — ты зайдешь или как?

Зак проходит внутрь и осматривается, будто впервые видит обстановку. Его взгляд цепляется за полку, на лице появляется довольная улыбка.

— Это те книги, которые я тебе подарил?

— Да, — говорит Крис. Вообще он не расположен болтать на общие темы, ему все еще не по себе от всех этих внезапных открытий. — Я поднимусь наверх, приму душ. Можешь сделать кофе, если хочешь.

Зак кивает.

Под струями обжигающе-горячей воды снова накрывает привычными сомнениями. Случайные связи пугают: лишние килограммы, как и прочие радости пубертата, остались в прошлом, но Крис до сих пор не может представить, каково это — раздеваться перед незнакомцем, а уж прикасаться и позволять трогать себя — нет, спасибо, его от одной мысли передергивает. По сути, от осознания своей не совсем традиционной ориентации ничего в его жизни не изменится. На этом можно было бы остановиться, только Зак не чужой. Представить его рядом: в квартире, за столом, в постели — не составляет труда, хотя Крис не фантазировал о знакомых со времен учебы в колледже. С Заком он мог бы чувствовать себя свободно, мог бы раздеться и забыть о неловкости. Глупо отрицать очевидное. Крис его хочет. 

Ноги становятся ватными, он прислоняется спиной к прохладному кафелю и безвольно опускает руки, капли воды звонко бьют по поддону душа.

Зак через пару дней уедет, и, что бы ни произошло, Крис останется в проигрыше. Снова останется один.

Он закручивает кран, снимает с крючка полотенце, вытирается, представляя различные концовки их истории, и, как ни старается, не может увидеть долго и счастливо. После Крис стоит у шкафа и долго выбирает, что надеть: дурацкое желание впечатлить Зака, который наверняка даже не заметит. В его присутствии все искажается, детали становятся важными, каждое слово означает куда больше, чем обычно. 

Спускаясь вниз, Крис втайне надеется, что Зак ушел, но тот сидит в зале, натянув манжеты пальто на ладони, только кончики пальцев выглядывают. Жалюзи опущены, витрины выключены. 

— Я не смог сделать кофе, — говорит Зак. — Только кнопку включения нашел.

Крис берет две чашки, ставит на подставку кофеварки и поворачивает рычаг, а потом зовет Зака с собой в кухню.

— Я лучше тут посижу.

— Нет. 

Зак встает, послушный и непривычно тихий — значит, оба не особенно жаждут поболтать с утра пораньше.

На кухне Крис наливает в широкую чашу сливки, сыпет ванильный сахар и включает миксер в розетку.

— Помой руки и начинай взбивать, — говорит он. — С малых оборотов, потом можно увеличить.

— Зачем?

— Просто… взбивай сливки.

Крис поворачивается и подходит к холодильнику, чтобы достать заготовленное с вечера песочное тесто. Он и так начал позже обычного, а в восемь утра все пироги и кексы должны стоять на витрине.

Зак сверлит его спину недовольным взглядом и идет к умывальнику. Может, из него еще выйдет прок в качестве подмастерья.

Крис включает духовки, подготавливает продукты для маффинов и бисквитов, включает оба комбайна — единственное, что он купил для кофейни, — и начинает заниматься тестом. Минуты через три Зак выключает миксер и спрашивает:

— Долго еще?

Крис заглядывает в чашку.

— Достаточно.

Он оставляет комбайны включенными, берет с полки кулинарный шприц и наполняет его сливками. Зак следит за его действиями внимательно, словно после собирается повторить.

Он так и не снял пальто.

— Разденься, — говорит Крис. — В шкафу есть передник.

— Я зашел на пару минут, давай поговорим, и я…

— Позже, — бросает Крис. — Мне нужно успеть к открытию.

Зак послушно умолкает и идет к шкафу. Сейчас он ничуть не похож на себя вчерашнего. Ни бьющей через край уверенности, ни потока слов, только выглядит все таким же нездешним. И не брился, судя по отросшей щетине. Ему идет.

Крис возвращается из зала с чашками, берет шприц и выдавливает на кофе несколько кругов сливок, а после посыпает шоколадом. Зак, уже в переднике, вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— Любишь кататься, — говорит Крис, — люби и саночки возить. 

Они случайно соприкасаются пальцами, когда Зак берет из его рук чашку. Крис быстро отводит взгляд и возвращается к тесту.

Смесь для маффинов готова. Он переливает половину в другую емкость и добавляет в нее чернику, а оставшееся тесто смешивает с какао. Дальше остается самое простое: разлить смесь по формочкам и отправить маффины в духовку. Зак пьет свой кофе, наблюдая за его действиями через плечо, и это немного нервирует.

Крис заканчивает с кексами и возвращается к белкам. Осталось добавить муку и масло, а испортить бисквит проще простого, до сих пор иногда случается. Он выключает комбайн и осторожно всыпает муку, перемешивая белки деревянной лопаткой. Зак стоит настолько близко, что его дыхание щекочет шею.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — говорит Крис.

— Разве? — спрашивает Зак, но отступает.

Следующий час Крису приходится еще трижды попросить его отодвинуться. Они не разговаривают, хотя нельзя сказать, что Зак не пытался.

Работать в привычном ритме под изучающим взглядом не получается. Пока Крис делает крем и топит шоколад на водяной бане, постоянно отвлекается, и из-за этого крем выходит жидковатым. Для бисквита это не критично, но Крис не любит, когда что-нибудь выходит не идеально, а исправлять или делать новый крем уже некогда.

Фруктовые пироги стоят в духовке, осталось только украсить бисквиты. Он стоит с чашкой растопленного белого шоколада в одной руке и тонким ножом для узоров в другой. Зак хлопает его по плечу, спрашивая про то, зачем на полке столько бутылок с алкоголем, несколько капель шоколада падают на пирожные, и это уже слишком. Крис оборачивается, нахмурившись.

— Это для выпечки!.. Может, дашь мне спокойно закончить?

— Извини, — говорит Зак. Судя по ухмылке, он ничуть не раскаивается.

— Ты два пирожных испортил! 

— Значит, я их съем. — Он протягивает руку, словно собирается обнять Криса, берет одно и тут же кусает.

Очень подмывает заявить, что бисквит стоит четыре доллара, едва удается сдержаться. От почти-прикосновения по телу волной пробегает дрожь, и это точно не волнение.

Крис быстро заканчивает украшать пирожные, относит подносы в зал и смотрит на часы. До открытия кофейни еще десять минут, можно поднимать жалюзи.

Зак снимает передник, вешает в шкаф и снова надевает пальто. Похоже, двух часов молчания для него более чем достаточно, он наконец уйдет и оставит Криса в покое. 

— Нет, — тянет Зак, присаживаясь за ближайший к прилавку столик. — Мне еще большую чашку кофе, пожалуйста.

— Кофейня откроется через десять минут, — говорит Крис. — Тогда и закажешь.

— А сейчас почему нельзя?

— Я еще не завтракал.

— Я тоже! А что у вас на завтрак?

Крис бросает: «Черт!» — и поджимает губы. Клиенту он бы объяснил, что в кофейне не подают завтраки.

— Омлет.

— Омлет подойдет.

Крис возвращается на кухню и готовит уже для себя, периодически ругаясь под нос. Зак, вроде бы, ничего не сделал и не сказал, но одно его присутствие выводит из себя. Каждое слово и жест кажутся исполненными значения, удержаться в рамках формальной вежливости крайне сложно. Крис опасается, что сорвется — ему немного осталось до точки кипения.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Зак ведет себя хорошо и не пытается заговорить, пока они завтракают.

После Крис открывает кофейню, поворачивает табличку на двери и опять садится за стол. Теперь не получится отговориться занятостью: посетителей пока нет, работа сделана. Вот-вот придет Джон, который обещал подменить Рейчел. 

Зак, судя по его виду, забавляется: обводит взглядом зал, долго рассматривает полку, лампы, витрину с выпечкой, стол — все, кроме Криса. И улыбается едва заметно. Стейнбек бы назвал такую улыбку рассеянной.

— Я слушаю, — говорит Крис.

— А я разве что-то говорил? — спрашивает Зак с усмешкой.

Он нарочно.

— Ты ведь не просто так пришел. 

— Нет.

— Ну? Говори, что хотел. — Крис понимает, что переходит черту. И тон, и слова звучат довольно грубо.

— Подарок подарить.

— Сочельник только завтра.

— А я не книгу принес. — Зак выуживает из кармана слегка примятый бумажный пакет и ставит на стол.

Крис разворачивает, заглядывает внутрь и щурится.

— Это… — он умолкает и вдыхает запах. — Черный трюфель?

Зак с довольным видом кивает.

— Ты же кондитер. Я решил, что тебе пригодится.

— Трюфель? — уточняет Крис, невольно приподнимая брови. 

— Ну да. Из них же трюфельные конфеты делают. Или ты такое не готовишь?.. Хотя да, в Милвилле вряд ли могут оценить… — Продолжение фразы тонет в громовом раскате хохота.

Крис смеется от души, задрав подбородок, в полный голос. На глазах выступают слезы, в глотке появляется хрип, но остановиться решительно не получается. Зак, напротив, мрачнеет, а потом и вовсе начинает хмуриться.

Успокоиться выходит не сразу.

— Прости, — говорит Крис хрипло, продолжая улыбаться во весь рот и похмыкивая, — прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть… Королевский подарок, только ты чуть опоздал. Их бы в омлет.

— В омлет? — уточняет Зак недоверчиво. — Ты знаешь, сколько мне эти чертовые трюфеля искать пришлось?

— Конечно, пришлось. Зима — не сезон. И я догадываюсь о цене. — Крис снова вдыхает запах из пакета. — Отличное качество. Спасибо.

— Может, объяснишь причины своего веселья, если с трюфелями все хорошо? — спрашивает Зак, все еще хмурясь.

— Ага… Конфеты так называются, потому что похожи на трюфель, а грибы используют как… грибы. — Он достает из пакета один поменьше и показывает Заку. Тот смотрит, поджав губы. Ему явно не нравится, когда над ним смеются. Впрочем, Крису тоже. Еще со школьных времен. 

— Значит, я дал маху.

— Нет, — говорит Крис, — нет, подарок отличный. Спасибо. 

— Ясно. — Зак встает. — Ну, ты наверняка найдешь им применение. Я пойду. 

Крис возвращает трюфель в пакет и смотрит на Зака снизу вверх. Почему-то стало легче, словно вместе со смехом ушло все волнение; смущение и желание сунуть голову в песок рассеялись в дымке веселья. Хватило малости, чтобы примириться с этим новым Заком. Наконец-то все хорошо. Так, как должно быть. 

— Завтра кофейня закрыта, я свободен.

Может, это не лучшее предложение мира в истории, но на большее Крис не способен. 

— Понятно.

— Заходи, если получится.

— Может, зайду, — говорит Зак.

*

Дождавшись Джона, Крис возвращается на кухню. Он отказался от нескольких заказов на пряничные домики, но испечь имбирное печенье — дело чести. И пока он готовит тесто, раскатывает, вырезает формочками фигурки и раскладывает заготовки на противни — думает о Заке.

Чем дальше его уводит в дебри фантазий, тем проще принять новую реальность и нового себя. Он без труда представляет несколько сценариев счастливой жизни: сначала разговор, объяснение, а дальше — разные места и ситуации, и неизменно рядом Зак. Крис знает, насколько такие мечты опасны, насколько неприятно разочаровываться, но раньше он не встречал человека, которого мог представить в своей квартире, на своем диване, рядом. Оказывается, один поцелуй может круто изменить жизнь. Как у Сэлинджера: сейчас — его второе рождение, и Крис осмысливает перемены, пока занимается печеньем.

После обеда он оставляет Джона одного и уезжает в Блумсберг. Посетителей мало, большинство заходит забрать печенье или заказанные пироги. Джон справится.

Ехать чуть больше двух часов. Крис включает музыку погромче и тихо мычит в тон. Обычно он заказывает продукты у поставщика, но на Рождество стоит приготовить что-нибудь особенное, праздничное, исключительное — и да, Крис понимает, что желание накормить Зака выходит за рамки нормальности.

Никак не получается отогнать смущающие мысли прочь.

Он возвращается поздно вечером, к закрытию, и выгружает из машины пакеты. Пришлось отстоять очередь в супермаркете и побороться с какой-то старушкой за последний кусок Пармезана, который они в итоге честно разделили пополам. Крис доволен. Продуктов столько, что можно накормить десяток гостей.

— Помочь? — спрашивает Джон, встречающий его у дверей.

— Нет, не нужно. Меня кто-нибудь спрашивал?

— Только миссис Робинсон.

Крис кивает. Значит, Зак не заходил.

Весь следующий день он проводит на кухне и к вечеру настолько измотан, что выключает плиту, собирает большую часть еды в судочки и кастрюли и едет к родителям. Мама предлагает остаться, все-таки Сочельник, но Крис отговаривается тем, что ждет в гости друга — это не ложь, он действительно ждет, — вручает родителям и сестре подарки и сразу же уходит. По дороге домой он заезжает к миссис Робинсон и оставляет ей большую порцию утки в молочном соусе с трюфелями и имбирное печенье. Зои тоже там, обе предлагают Крису встретить Рождество с ними, и пару лет назад он бы многое отдал, чтобы провести вечер с Зои, но теперь все иначе. Крис благодарит, отказывается и возвращается в кофейню.

К десяти вечера становится окончательно понятно, что Зак не придет. 

Крис сидит с ноутбуком на коленях и очень старается не смотреть на телефон. В углу стоит небольшая искусственная елка, которую он купил в Блумсберге только ради того, чтобы положить под нее подарок для Зака, мигают разноцветные лампочки гирлянды, играет музыка, на столе остывает еда, а у него упадок сил: тело налилось свинцом, ноги ледяные, знобит, хотя в комнате тепло. То ли физическое проявление мрачного настроения, то ли организм решил напомнить, что стоит хотя бы изредка позволять себе отдых.

Можно позвонить Заку и поговорить, но Крис не хочет показаться навязчивым. 

Под разноцветные всполохи гирлянды собственное одиночество ощущается еще острее. Быть холостяком в Милвилле нормально, тут хватает неженатых мужчин и незамужних женщин, у каждого свои причины оставаться без пары. Но Крис не знает ни одного гея, даже не слышал о том, чтобы кого-то из местных застукали за чем-то гейским. В колледже случалось, там было несколько парней, а Милвилль слишком консервативный, здесь время словно замедлилось. Это не гомофобия, о которой рассказывал Зак, а отрицание. В Милвилле геев нет. Точка.

Крис пытается представить свою жизнь через пять или десять лет с учетом нового знания о себе и понимает, что ничего не изменится. В лучшем случае он откроет сеть кофеен по округе, хотя к управлению тяги не испытывает, в худшем — будет продолжать печь на заказ и управлять «Pinery». Банковский счет пополнится, а в остальном все останется как есть: пробежки по утрам, работа, вечера с книжкой и редкие поездки в Блумсберг.

В юности он мечтал о куче друзей, которых можно угостить куском пирога, только ему уже двадцать пять, а друзей нет и не было, разве что Зак, которого теперь назвать другом язык не поворачивается.

Крис наливает себе в бокал вина — не пожадничал, купил несколько бутылок игристого «Шрамсберга», — и делает глоток. Есть не хочется, ложиться спать слишком рано, да и кто спит в Сочельник? Для чтения момент неподходящий. Крис цедит вино и проматывает новости на сайте, когда вдруг слышит стук в дверь — или, может, ему послышалось, музыка играет довольно громко. Он приглушает звук, встает, чтобы спуститься вниз проверить, и слышит звон стекла. Кто-то бросил камешек в окно. Следом — снова звон, и Крис распахивает занавески, открывает створку и высовывается наружу.

На улице темно и промозгло, идет дождь, от вчерашней снежной сказки остались только грязные подтаявшие сугробы по обеим сторонам дороги. Зак машет, улыбаясь.

— Сейчас спущусь, — говорит Крис. 

Сердце начинает частить, он делает пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и быстро сбегает по лестнице вниз.

Зак вымок под дождем: волосы мокрые, дорогое пальто можно выжимать, с него течет, в руках коробка в цветастой упаковке — подарок для Криса, наверное. И было бы чудесно не замечать мелочи вроде чисто выбритых щек, свежей рубашки и узкого галстука. Никто в Милвилле не носит в свободное время галстуки, обычный стиль здешних мужчин — мягкая клетчатая фланель и джинсы. 

Кое-как справившись со сбившимся дыханием, Крис предлагает ему пройти наверх и согреться под горячим душем. 

В квартире Зак вешает пальто на крючок у двери и стоит, осматриваясь. Крис пытается представить, как комната выглядит со стороны. Раньше на втором этаже были офис и небольшой склад, он сделал ремонт, оборудовал санузел и перетащил сюда из родительского дома все книги, от которых теперь шкафы ломятся. Подаренные сестрой полосатые розово-серые занавески плохо сочетаются с фисташковым цветом стен, а обеденный стол нужно чуть подвинуть к центру комнаты. Люстра кажется слишком громоздкой. Диван стоит криво. И стоит наконец купить телевизор.

— У тебя уютно, — говорит Зак, избавляя его от ненужных мыслей, подходит к елке и кладет около нее коробку. 

Крис молча открывает перед ним дверь ванной.

Пока Зак греется в душе, он ищет в шкафу подходящую одежду и останавливается на домашних трикотажных брюках, простой белой футболке и свитере, а потом, подумав, выкладывает на стопку подаренные миссис Робинсон теплые шерстяные носки. Заку подойдут. Крис кладет одежду на стул и спускается в кухню разогреть горячее. Когда возвращается, Зак уже одет и сидит на диване, обхватив себя руками. Выглядит он так, будто вот-вот начнет шмыгать носом.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Крис, выставляя на стол тарелки. — В такую погоду по своей воле никто гулять не станет.

— Да так. Ничего.

— Правда?

Зак качает головой.

— Не хочу на тебя свои проблемы вываливать. 

— Поссорился с родными? — Крис подходит и садится рядом. — Ты поэтому раньше не приезжал, да?

— Да, — бормочет Зак, — да. Я матери лет пять назад рассказал, что предпочитаю парней, и с тех пор я позор ее седин и заблудшая овца. Отец бы меня придушил, если б жив был, в церковь мне больше ходу нет, сгорю в аду и… В общем, я ушел и шатался по округе.

У Криса с родителями ровные отношения: не особенно близкие и доверительные, но хорошие, и он не знает, что посоветовать.

— Забудь, — говорит Зак, правильно оценив его молчание. — Я привык. Просто вживую это выслушивать сложнее, чем по телефону.

Именно. Крису тоже сложнее с ним разговаривать вживую.

— Ты не голоден? — звучит беспомощно, как и должна звучать неудачная попытка сменить тему.

— Голоден, — отвечает Зак. — А трюфеля там есть?

— Есть. — Крис улыбается. — Тальятелле с трюфелями. Попробуй.

Они садятся за стол и во время еды почти не разговаривают, зато после Зака прорывает. Он сыплет историями со съемок, сплетнями о тех актерах, имена которых Крису знакомы, рассказывает про то, как далеки представления людей от настоящей голливудской жизни. Крису нравится его слушать, нравятся его голос и обороты, и то, как Зак строит предложения. Это не обрывочные фразы, которыми они обменивались последние дни, а сложные конструкции, истории переплетаются одна с другой. 

Крис наливает вино в бокалы, приносит снизу имбирное печенье и лимонный пирог. Зак то и дело вставляет в свои рассказы оговорки о том, что за такие пироги душу продать не жалко, что вкуснее печенья он не ел, а тальятелле были лучшими в его жизни — и Крис смущенно улыбается в ответ.

Одна бутылка пустеет, и они решают открыть вторую.

Постепенно темп беседы снижается, Зак забирается на диван с ногами, поглядывает на часы. До Рождества остается двадцать минут, когда звонит оставленный в кармане пальто телефон. Зак встает, извинившись, и идет к двери. Крис смотрит на него в собственных серых штанах, в смешных толстых носках, всклокоченные волосы кажутся темнее обычного, словно мокрые — черт, вечно ему цитаты из книг вспоминаются не к месту. Айрис Мердок писала о самоопределении и гомосексуальном влечении; стоит перечитать, освежить в памяти и примерить метания Брэдли на себя. Книги всегда помогают.

— Да, — говорит тот в трубку, нахмурившись. — Да. Конечно… Когда?.. А, понятно. Нет, не успею… Пока не знаю. — Понять, о чем он говорит, невозможно, да и слушать чужой разговор нет желания. 

Крис машинально взбалтывает вино в бокале. Ему хорошо, как давно не было. Может, дело в приближении праздника, может, в Заке. Волнение сменилось предвкушением, теперь он уверен, что вот-вот случится что-то чудесное. 

Зак заканчивает разговор, поворачивается к Крису и с неверящей улыбкой качает головой.

— Хорошие новости?

— Невероятные! — Зак, похоже, вот-вот пританцовывать начнет. — Мне дали роль!.. Даже две!

— Это тебе по работе звонят за двадцать минут до Рождества? 

— В Голливуде не отмечают праздники… Да! — Он подходит, бросает телефон на стол и смотрит на Криса, широко улыбаясь. Сложно не улыбнуться в ответ. — Мой агент — тот еще говнюк, специально до последнего тянул, чтобы в Рождество порадовать… В общем, я пробовался еще осенью, и тут целых два сериала. Один начинают снимать в конце января, второй — летом, так что можно не выбирать, сняться в обоих.

Крис рад. Правда, рад. Две большие роли — это отлично, Зак добился всего, о чем мечтал. Он вернется в Лос-Анджелес, снова будут звонки и долгие разговоры по межгороду. Нет причин для уныния. 

— Поздравляю, — говорит Крис, стараясь выглядеть довольным.

— Нет, так не пойдет. — Зак протягивает руку. — Встань и поздравь меня по-настоящему.

Крис встает и тут же оказывается в крепких объятиях. Он осторожно обнимает Зака в ответ, похлопывает по спине и ощущает себя при этом странно неловко: объятия длятся слишком уж долго для дружеских. Зак обхватывает его еще крепче, поглаживает поясницу — это не мужественное похлопывание, а почти ласка, — и шепчет: 

— Я ради тебя приехал.

Крис отстраняется, придерживая его за плечи, и заглядывает в глаза.

— Ч-что?

— Стоит объяснить, мне кажется. — Его ладони лежат на бедрах Криса, это здорово отвлекает. — Я давно собирался… Нет, не так. Я решил, что если с карьерой не сложится, если пойму, что больше нет смысла оставаться в Лос-Анджелесе, то вернусь сюда. К тебе. Ты был… Ты — моя тихая гавань.

Крис перестает дышать, настолько невероятно звучат сказанные Заком слова.

— Я тебя поцеловал, — продолжает тот, — не потому что посчитал доступным или решил убить время. Мне правда казалось, что ты заинтересован, и я ехал домой к пухлому страшненькому ботану, и мне было все равно, как ты выглядишь, потому что ты единственный принимал меня безоговорочно, и… — Он сжимает ладони крепче. — Я живу в городе красивых людей, но не встречал никого красивее тебя.

Крис качает головой, потому что не может говорить. 

— Больше всего удивляет, — говорит Зак вполголоса, — насколько ты себя недооцениваешь… Твои пироги, книги и неизменная вежливость. И еще улыбка. — Он умолкает и отводит взгляд.

Крис ошеломлен. И когда находит силы ответить, Зак добавляет:

— Теперь ты знаешь.

Случаются в жизни поворотные моменты, и этот — один из таких. Крис должен что-нибудь сделать, иначе никогда не осмелится, а руки и ноги вялые и не слушаются, как назло. Зак на расстоянии вдоха: растрепанные волосы, четко очерченный рот, настороженный взгляд — и все это словно сцена из дешевого романа в мягкой обложке. 

Крис облизывает губы, придвигается ближе, пару секунд изучает его лицо — и это страшно, так страшно, он даже не подозревал, что настолько, — а потом целует. Первое мгновение Зак не отвечает, потом рывком притягивает его ближе, приоткрывает рот — и да, да! Зак напористый, жадный, неукротимый. Идеальный.

Ноги подгибаются, и Крис обхватывает его крепче, чтобы не упасть. Если до этого момента он еще сомневался, то теперь абсолютно уверен в природе своих чувств. Телефон пищит, сообщая о наступлении Рождества, очки мешают, а Крис руки разжать не может. В мыслях сплошной хаос. Он пытается и распробовать, и запомнить, и одновременно оценить свои ощущения, но без толку. Зак его целует, и этого вполне достаточно для счастья.

Когда наконец получается отстраниться, Крис выпаливает, не подумав:

— Ты уедешь?

Зак выглядит растерянным и потрясенным, до него не сразу доходит. Потом он кивает.

— Да.

Крис снова его обнимает и закрывает глаза. После такого отпустить Зака в Лос-Анджелес — все равно, что лишиться слуха или зрения, и осознание накрывает черной густой пеленой. Пора привыкнуть к постоянным разочарованиям.

— Ты можешь уехать со мной, — говорит Зак ему на ухо, поглаживая затылок. — Я не просто так позавчера о переезде говорил. Только не начинай про обязанности и родителей, сначала выслушай, хорошо?.. — Крис мычит ему в шею, что ладно. — Ты можешь оставить кофейню на эту девочку, Рейчел, она справится. А в Лос-Анджелесе тоже нужны кондитеры. Устроишься на работу. Или свое дело откроешь… Да что угодно можешь делать, там не нужно оглядываться на других. Со мной… Если захочешь… Я надеюсь, что захочешь.

Крис не в силах представить, каково это — жить в большом городе, сходу такие решения не принимаются, ему нужно хорошенько обдумать. Да и Зак предлагает под влиянием момента, потом наверняка пожалеет.

Крис разжимает руки, отступает на шаг и старательно изображает радость.

— Я подумаю. С Рождеством тебя.

Зак поздравляет его в ответ, тоже улыбаясь, и его улыбка такая же натянутая. Рубикон они перешли, должно стать легче, но сердце все так же частит.

— Время открывать подарки, — говорит Зак. — Знаешь, я даты по твоим книгам отсчитываю. Полгода, еще полгода. Живу от книги до книги.

Крис немного завидует его умению откровенно озвучивать настолько личные мысли. Прямота подкупает, хотя щеки горят от смущения. 

Он подходит к елке и берет в руки коробку. Бумага еще влажная и легко рвется, внутри — карточка «Barnes&Noble».

— Я хотел подарить тебе полную энциклопедию «Ларусс», но боялся ошибиться.

— Тебе тоже сложно выбирать? — спрашивает Крис, продолжая сидеть на корточках у елки. — У меня каждый раз целая история с поисками подходящей книги.

— Сложно. Но если ты ведешь к тому, что стоит прекратить, то я против… А это для меня? 

— Да.

Зак наклоняется и берет в руки заранее упакованную Крисом книгу.

— И что на этот раз?

— Увидишь, — отвечает он с мягкой улыбкой.

Зак снимает оберточную бумагу, пробегает взглядом по обложке, потом снова и наконец застывает, словно оглушенный.

— Это… 

— Открой, — говорит Крис, вставая.

Тот поднимает обложку, переворачивает форзац, смотрит на шмуцтитул и удивленно приоткрывает рот.

— Для Закари?.. Посвящение? Мне?

Крис с довольным видом кивает. Он ждал этой минуты весь вечер. Может, даже сильнее, чем поцелуя. Теперь, когда между ними все прозрачно и понятно — ну, почти, — наблюдать за реакцией Зака — сплошное удовольствие.

— Я знал. Знал, что ты напишешь книгу.

— Это сигнальный экземпляр, в магазинах появится в январе, — говорит Крис. — Специально попросил прислать до Рождества, чтобы успеть тебе подарить.

— Спасибо. Это лучший подарок. Самый лучший, честное слово. Фантастика?

Крис кивает.

— Я гик из книжного клуба, помнишь? Мне положено писать фантастику.

Зак тянется его обнять, и Крис рассчитывает на поцелуй — уже хочется повторить, — но тот отстраняется.

— Я должен ее прочитать.

— Сейчас? Рождество на дворе!

— Да, сейчас, — отвечает Зак с усмешкой. — Я тоже гик из книжного клуба. Чтение для меня — лучшее развлечение.

Какое-то время Крис пытается спорить, но Зак не слушает: садится на диван, открывает книгу и начинает читать. 

Следующие два часа он занят книгой, а Крис убирает со стола, просматривает сайты, заваривает чай, снова открывает ноутбук и места себе не находит. Редактору понравилось, сразу предложили контракт на три книги, заказали большой первый тираж, но мнение Зака куда важнее. Крис не уверен, что сможет спокойно отнестись к его критике. Обычно тот в выражениях по поводу литературы не стесняется.

Время тянется медленно, и на месте усидеть сложно. Тем более, когда хочется не просто наблюдать, а прикасаться. Зак будто нарочно его мучит.

Решившись, Крис пристраивается рядом и начинает читать. Как всегда, замечает обороты, которые стоило исправить, слишком длинные предложения, неудачные конструкции. Он сам себе суровый критик.

Зак терпит какое-то время, потом просит ровным голосом сходить прогуляться или побегать и оставить его в покое на полчаса. Крис фыркает, но поднимается с дивана и идет вниз. Полчаса хватит, чтобы приготовить лимонный пирог. В холодильнике осталось несколько лимонов.

Зак спускается, когда Крис заканчивает украшать пирог, минута в минуту.

— Я прочитал, — судя по тону, ему не понравилось. Крис отставляет чашку с кремом в сторону и смотрит исподлобья. 

— Плохо, да?

— Главный герой слишком положительный. В наше время ценятся неоднозначные персонажи со сложной судьбой.

— Понятно, — говорит Крис. — В следующей книге напишу, как он в детстве яблоки в чужом саду воровал.

Зак качает головой, улыбаясь все шире.

— Ты решил, что я недоволен книгой?.. Откуда в тебе столько сомнений? — Он подходит и успокаивающе проводит ладонью по плечу Криса. — Ты невероятно талантливый. Книга станет бестселлером, а тебя будут сравнивать с классиками жанра, попомни мои слова.

— Ты говорил, что Холлингхерст Букера не получит, — напоминает Крис, — так что над пророческим даром стоит поработать.

— Все ошибаются, — цитирует Зак слова его героя, напустив в голос пафоса для драматического эффекта, — я тоже человек и совершаю ошибки.

Крис протягивает руки, они снова целуются, а заканчивается все тем, что оба измазаны кремом, одежда в пятнах от пирога, пол усыпан крошками, у Зака лимонная кожура даже в волосах. Сидя напротив него на холодной плитке, запыхавшийся и счастливый Крис понимает, что чудеса действительно случаются.

*

Утром он тихо спускается на кухню, стараясь не разбудить спящего на диване Зака. Настроение странно приподнятое, хочется говорить и делать глупости. Наверное, так у всех происходит, но с Крисом — впервые. Он тихо напевает под нос, обжаривая тосты, и думает о переезде и всех возможных сложностях. Зак легкий на подъем и принимает важные решения без раздумий, а Крис так не может. Ему нужно все взвесить, просчитать и распланировать.

Около восьми кто-то стучит в двери, Крис вытирает руки, открывает и улыбается немного удивленно.

— Миссис Робинсон? Мы сегодня не работаем.

— Как будто меня это волнует, — говорит она, проходит мимо него внутрь и присаживается на свое место. — Я хочу кофе. С пирогом.

Он мог бы отказать, но это ведь миссис Робинсон, да и настроение прекрасное. Сделать лишнюю порцию кофе несложно. И пирог еще остался. 

Крис включает кофе-машину и рассеянно приглаживает волосы, пытаясь найти определение своим чувствам. Озвучить их вслух вряд ли получится, но самому себе признаться можно, и он пытается подобрать правильное слово. 

— Пирог, — напоминает миссис Робинсон.

Когда он подходит к двери, Зак как раз спускается по лестнице. Волосы в беспорядке, тонкие брюки, футболка — и, ну конечно, подаренные миссис Робинсон носки вместо тапочек.

— Так-так, — говорит она, прищурившись и оглядывая его с головы до ног, — младший Куинто? И отчего я не удивлена?

Крис относит чашки на стол и лихорадочно обдумывает, что ответить. Врать нет никакого желания, но они с Заком еще не обсуждали свои отношения и все, что идет с ними в комплекте. Неизвестно, как тот отнесется к озвученной постороннему человеку правде. То есть, Крису миссис Робинсон совсем не посторонняя, а Зак ее знать не знает.

И как его правильно назвать? «Мой парень»?

— Доброе утро, — говорит Зак с ленивой улыбкой, — а мне можно кофе? — и садится напротив нее на стул.

Крис вручает ему свою чашку и тоже садится, сложив руки на коленях. 

— Надолго ты приехал, Закари? — спрашивает миссис Робинсон.

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Вряд ли надолго. А вы…

— Я друг Кристофера, — отвечает она, буравя его недовольным взглядом. — Можешь считать меня его дуэньей. — Зак отпивает кофе и начинает кашлять, когда миссис Робинсон добавляет: — И насколько серьезны твои намерения?

Крис в это время пытается провалиться сквозь землю.

— Простите? — уточняет Зак, прокашлявшись.

— Он особенный, — говорит миссис Робинсон, — а тебя я почти не знаю. Помню низеньким и костлявым. Хотя ты до сих пор худой. Итак… Ты собираешься сделать из Кристофера честного мужчину?

Похоже, Зак сейчас позеленеет. 

— Я слышала, что в Коннектикуте однополым парам можно жениться, — продолжает она.

Крис нервно потирает колени и решает, что пора вмешаться.

— Миссис Робинсон.

— Что? — взгляд невинный и добрый-добрый. 

— Немедленно прекратите издеваться над Заком.

— Еще даже не начинала! — возражает она с негодованием. — И не смотри так, будто у меня рога выросли или дым из ушей повалил. Я негритянка, живущая в белом штате, в городе, где всего две черных семьи. Меня как только не называли и чего только не говорили. Я еще помню запрет на посещение некоторых магазинов и раздельный транспорт. Ты не такой, как все, и что с того?

Очень хочется ее обнять, но Крис не уверен, что это уместно. Миссис Робинсон протягивает руку и легонько тянет его за ухо, а потом треплет по голове. Он чувствует себя пятилеткой.

— Я давно подозревала, что у вас с ним всерьез, слышала ваши беседы. Ты весь светился, когда он звонил, а потом потух. И мы все знаем, почему. Мне не нравится видеть тебя несчастным.

— Светился? — уточняет Зак.

— Не пытайтесь сменить тему, мистер. Я все еще жду ответа.

Зак вздыхает, обнимает Криса, улыбаясь, и поворачивается к ней.

— Да. Я серьезен. Я предельно серьезен.

— Ты его любишь?

— Хватит! — Крис больше ни секунды не выдержит. — Все! Достаточно. Насчет э-эм… любви мы сами разберемся.

Она пожимает плечами, смотрит лукаво и берет в руки свою чашку с кофе. Сквозь жалюзи пробивается солнечный свет, рисует на полу полоски, а Зак продолжает обнимать Криса, и все настолько хорошо, что не верится.

Вряд ли Крис после завтрака начнет собирать вещи. Он еще не уверен, что готов переехать вслед за Заком в Лос-Анджелес, да и насчет всего прочего не уверен, но этот момент: солнечные полосы на полу, запах кофе, они втроем за столиком — стоит сохранить в памяти.

— Пирог, — напоминает миссис Робинсон, — я все еще жду мой лимонный пирог. Ты печешь лучшие в Милвилле пироги.

Крис довольно улыбается.


End file.
